Revenge
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Well isn't this nice. Strapped to a bed by pink fuzzy handcuffs while wearing nothing but speedo underwear and your ex-girlfriend dressed up like a dominatrix talking about getting revenge, perfect. *Edited for content just to be safe.


**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Dedicated:** It goes to **Still Doll Yuuki**. She requested once again. :)

* * *

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. His bar was definitely over flowing tonight. A bar that he steadily co-owned with his cousin Shisui. The bar was something the two invested in while in high school, but now it was booming with business. So much in fact, that Itachi thought over letting Sasuke help with the job. He was fresh into college with the spare time. He seemed like a perfect candidate, but the thought vanished from Itachi's head. He had forgotten how young and illegitimate his brother was. The younger Uchiha couldn't keep a girlfriend more than three months. And as most would put it, Sasuke's the man whores of all man whores. He couldn't have that representing the bar. Even though it would bring in lots of business.

As the time flew by from the start of the of the club, Itachi knew he had to hire somebody. And today just had to be the day he dreaded. The day he broke it off with his favorite girl, Sakura Haruno. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks when he woke up. Just picturing her face and remembering the things they did made his stomach tighten. It was all too much. Just remembering the break up brought pressure to his forehead. It once even brought stinging to the back of his eyes. Never in his life had he been so attached to a girl like her. Sweet, loving, caring, hard working, focused, she seemed like the perfect girl who deserved everything. Too bad at the time, Itachi himself couldn't give her everything.

* * *

_Itachi smirked as his girlfriend turned on her way to their table. It was after dinner, and Sakura was eager for some ice cream. He deliberately decided to take her, because the pink haired girl was acting weird for a while. For a while meant all week, and the beginning of that week was their anniversary, but he knew she was definitely disappointed in him. Itachi ceased to show his love for her. He never showed her much affection. He never showered her with tons of gifts. He never really did things that pleased the spouse, but he would love to, it's just that, he would never have time. With his bar, his parents, his clan, it was all too much so fast._

_When he got with Sakura, he knew he made a mistake. He knew that he was going to break the girls heart some way. He also knew he couldn't provide her the things most girls in relationships want or require. They haven't even had much together time. Itachi couldn't blame the girl for acting funny all week. He knew something was up with her. Itachi's eyes roamed over her as she sat down in front of him with a cup of banana split ice cream. She jabbed her spoon into the soft substance before she put it in her mouth. Itachi watched the red spoon slowly come out her mouth. Sakura noticed his look and gave him a smile. A smile he noticed that was fake. He was sick of waiting for her. He was sick of her stalling time to make up her mind. _

_''It's time for us to break up.'' Sakura said slowly with her green eyes on the rainbow-speckled counter. _

_He put his gaze on the counter as well. ''It took you long enough.'' _

_She looked up at him and gave a glance. ''You knew?''_

_He shrugged to himself. ''It was obvious."_

_Itachi felt the air change as Sakura started to talk again. He heard her give a short chuckle and he looked up. ''You knew all this time, but never tried to fix it?''_

_''There's nothing I could fix Sakura.'' Itachi sighed to himself._

_Her eyes turned into green ice. ''There's tons you could have done."_

_He noticed her instant change of tone. ''Hm.''_

_Her nose flared, and her eyes went from green ice to green fire. ''Itachi, bye. I'll come over to your house later to pick up my stuff.'' She finished in a murmur. Itachi nodded, but held a sullen look on his face. In reality, he didn't want her to go. He wanted to grab her wrist, and smash her lips against his. He wanted to bring her back to his place, and proved how much he really loved her over and over again. He wanted to so much, but he didn't. So he sat in the ice cream parlor, with a lone tear dripping into the ice cream cup._

* * *

Itachi placed a hand on his head to rid the memory. Just thinking of it all over again made him sick to his stomach. That was one of the times he showed weakness. The other times, he cried without his own account. When his parents died, that type of crying was natural. He couldn't help himself at that moment. When his little brother Sasuke had gotten into a terrible car accident, he had visited him at the hospital. Sasuke was in a coma, and to see his little brother banged up like that and not scowling at him, broke his heart. When Sakura left, that was just as hard. After she left, a part of him was missing. The sunny, talkative, bright part, and he missed it. He knew it was impossible to win somebody like Sakura back. She was the type of girl to stay independent, but she also seemed like the type of girl to hold a very long grudge.

Itachi just shook the thoughts out of his head and began drumming his fingers on the table. He was waiting for the drink he ordered ten minutes ago. It was the simplest drink ever, straight Whiskey with ice. He did vaguely remember the bartender going in the back for something. Which was also a while ago. If his drink wasn't here in less than five minutes, he was going to fire the bartender. A couple more drums of his fingers and he noticed the bartender, remerging from the back with a drink in hand. The ditzy girl gave Itachi a small smile and set the drink in front of him.

''I'm sorry Itachi. I was looking for a bottle of Whiskey. We were all out in the front." She said timidly.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup. ''Thanks, just get back to work.''

She nodded and scrambled to the next customer. He scoffed at the girl before taking a sip. He set the cup back down and then stared at it. It looked like Whiskey. It smelled like Whiskey. It didn't taste exactly like Whiskey. Itachi took a longer gulp just to make sure. The taste was off, by just a little bit. Itachi had the nerve to call the girl back over for her mistake or whatever she added to it. He rolled his eyes and continued to drink. He didn't feel like messing with her. He finished the rest of the cup in a gulp and set it down loudly. Itachi then forced his hands to his eyes. He was tired. His whole entire day was tiring. He couldn't take it anymore. He slid the cup more over to the side, and crossed his arms around his head as he placed it on the black counter. He needed major rest.

* * *

Itachi scrunched his eyes tighter and shivered. Lights kept dancing behind his lids and he felt air reach his skin easier than usual. His suit had never been so flimsy before. He attempted to move his arms around himself to stop the shivering, but failed. His arms weren't moving. They were just staying in their original place. He angrily opened his eyes. He hated having things be harder than they needed to be. Colorful spots quickly rose to his eyes as he looked around. He was in a bedroom. Not just any bedroom. A recognizable bedroom. The red and black colors and decorations.

''Itachi, you're awake.'' He snapped his attention towards the door on the far side of the room. He couldn't exactly see, due to the person standing in the dark.

He ignored the ache in his heart as he heard the voice. It reminded him of a certain someone. ''Sakura?''

He heard a light chuckle. ''You guessed right babe." She replied smoothly as she stepped into the light.

''Sakura, what are you–.'' Itachi completely trailed off when he got a glance at Sakura's outfit. A black leather corset, speckled in red ribbons hugged her upper figure. On her lower torso, held black lace crotchless panties with black ribbons holding the sides together. At the beginning of her knees held long black dangerous boots. Itachi held his breathe as his eyes gazed over her body several times. His eyes then trailed up to her face. All he could think was, beautiful. Her green eyes were just as bright as the last time, except more fire and lust shown. Her heart shaped face, just as flawless as ever. The only difference was made by heavy black make up around her eyes and the wet looking fire red lip-gloss on her lips. As she began walking towards him, he noticed the swish of her hair in the back. It looked like it came to her waist, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Not to mention the bangs covered one side of her face completely. She looked so different. So grown up, not the Sakura he use to know. This Sakura made him nervous.

She slowly strolled over to the bed and took a seat next to Itachi with a smirk. ''Are you loving the position you're in Itachi?'' She asked cockily.

He rolled his eyes and looked up at his hands. They were bound by freaking fuzzy pink handcuffs. Itachi then looked down at his appearance and he was only wearing, the type of underwear he hated. The speedo looking kind. Not only that, they seemed small. Where the hell was this girl playing at? ''Sakura, what is this all about?''

She chuckled and gave him a smile of white teeth. ''Well, first let's start with me. Let me tell you my work name first, Mistress Blood Blossom.''

His slightly eyes widened. Names that started with mistress. ''Wait, so you're a–.''

She nodded. ''Yeah, I'm a dominatrix.'' She finished with a smirk.

Itachi let a thick silence cover the pair before replying. ''How'd you get me here?''

''It was easy, I made that girl at the bar slip something in your drink and then I got you here. You're not as heavy as you look.'' She replied while looking down on her nails.

Of course he did his best to brush off her news and shakily began to talk. ''What does your job have to do with me?''

''Well, where I work, we do our dominatrix business different. Instead of coming to our male clients upon request, we go to them by choice of whom we choose. And I just happened to choose you.'' Sakura stated as she slowly got off the bed.

He arched an eyebrow. ''Why'd you choose me?'' Itachi asked with curiosity. He hasn't talked to the girl in a little over two years, and now she comes back in a dominatrix outfit with him handcuffed to the bed in a speedo.

Sakura smiled. ''I chose you because I want my own personal revenge.''

He stared at the girl with dark eyes. ''Revenge for what?''

Her face sunk before she rolled her eyes and scoffed. ''For letting our relationship end and not proving to me that you loved me."

''So you're going to get back at me with sex?'' He questioned in a stumped tone.

Sakura chuckled once more. ''Most dominatrix's don't have sex with their customers, due to the fact it's considered prostitution. So to answer you're question, no, I'm not. I'm just going to play with you.''

He was getting more confused as this went on. ''How are you going to play with me?''

She said nothing as she walked to the other side of the room. She came back with a covered tray. His curiosity grew as she set it down on the table. He watched her long red nails run along the side of the silver till it was at the top, gripping the handle. She gripped it and swiftly pulled it off in one motion. He looked at the platter and raised an eyebrow. It was a bunch of ice cream condiments. What the hell was she gonna do with that? He then watched as Sakura unscrewed a jar of caramel, chocolate, and marshmallow. He then watched her fingers unscrew cherries and sprinkles. Sakura looked back a Itachi with mischievous green eyes.

''This is how I'm going to play with you." She replied lately.

He tried his best to hide his confusion. 'With ice cream toppings?''

Sakura smiled. ''You don't know what ice cream toppings can do, do you Itachi?'' She questioned with a smirk. This comment made Itachi gulp. She then took the spoon and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. She then let it hover over Itachi's upper torso before turning over the spoon and letting the brown syrup run down his skin. Itachi flinched at the new temperature. He also had the urge to stop the chocolate that was running down his skin. She noticed his frustration and giggled. ''You already don't like it Itachi?''

He growled at her in return. She only smiled and dipped the spoon into the caramel. The light brown liquid then mixed with the darker one. It trailed a lot slower and gave a tantalizing contrast against his skin. Sakura just had to lick her candy red lips. The red makeup on her lips didn't budge an inch. ''You know Itachi, your body could be art."

''Shut up Sakura. You sound like Deidara.'' Itachi grumbled. He was getting angry. You won't like him when he's angry. He'll turn into the Incredible Itachi. Not a good thing, but most likely sexy.

She giggled as she dipped the spoon in the white substance. ''What can I say? You Uchiha's are a work of art. Just get a look at you and Sasuke,'' she paused to smear the marshmallow into his belly button, ''pure works of _hot_, sculpted art.''

His eyes hardened. ''Are you telling me you've been with my little brother?''

A terse laugh spilled through her lips. ''Too bad your little brother, isn't so little.'' She finished with a smile.

''Sakura.'' Itachi huskily warned. He always hated thinking of his little brother sleeping with Sakura. Once or twice he caught him watching his girlfriend, or always standing too close to her. It usually made him sick and he forbid Sakura from being around Sasuke alone.

She only giggled in return as she set down the spoon. Her fingers then took a pinch of sprinkles, and threw the colorful pieces onto the sticky parts of Itachi's torso. He only glared at her in return. She then grabbed the whip cream bottle and began shaking it up with a smile. ''I can't wait to have my Itachi sundae."

''Hm." Itachi responded in anger. This was getting to him. He hated not being in control. Especially against his dominatrix ex-girlfriend covering him with ice cream toppings.

She uncapped the can and eagerly sprayed some into her hand. She gave it a light lick before splattering it across Itachi's chest. She smiled and began using the whole can. Spraying up and down in random different angles and lines. Once she was finished, the can was empty, and Itachi's whole upper torso covered in a good layer of whip cream. Sakura threw the can in a unidentified direction and reached for the jar of sweet, candied cherries. She grabbed a pair and placed them in certain spots over the whip cream. Sakura licked the juice off her fingers and smiled. Who knew ice cream toppings would make such beautiful art.

''I think I like you like this Itachi.'' Sakura mumbled after she wiped a finger through the snow of whip cream.

Itachi glared. He felt sticky and he could feel the whip cream start to melt, causing the substance to drip in to that wonderful speedo of his. The whole thing felt disgusting. ''Whatever.'' He hissed.

Sakura shook her head and got up from the edge of the bed. She then climbed onto the bed, on her knees in front of Itachi's bottom half. She then crawled over his legs and balanced her weight on his groin, causing Itachi to groan out. Sakura smiled and ground against him once more. She then leaned her face down to the beginning of his speedo, using her tongue to lick up all sweet substances on half of his upper body. Itachi writhed underneath her. The damned handcuffs couldn't let him move. At least they were _fuzzy_ handcuffs. Sakura ignored his protests and continued to lick her way up and down his torso. The leather of her corset began to stick to the damp stickiness of Itachi's skin as she trailed up near his neck. She gave Itachi a quirk of the lips before diving down to get one of a his nipples in her mouth. He quickly bucked against her, and let out an uncontrollable gasp. She smirked with the small piece of flesh in her mouth. Her mouth than trailed over to the other, licking a specific amount of caramel and a juicy cherry she chewed onto as she removed her face from his body.

She sat up and let her bottom press against his groin. She smirked with the ice cream toppings on different parts of her face. He was hard for her, and she was loving it. She then leaned down into Itachi's face, letting her candy coated breath fan against his skin. He looked into her eyes and tried to ignore the sweetness that was pouring from her mouth. She gave him a small smile before laying a thick, sweet kiss on his lips. Itachi hungrily kissed back. Wanting the girl above him for a very long time. Since the morning he woke up, he had the urge to visit her and now, he was in her bed with her hands all over him. Perfect.

She broke the kiss and trailed her hands dangerously low to his groin. She then scooted her body lower, so she was in the position she was first in. Her hands then fingered the cotton material of the speedo. Her green eyes could see the obvious bulge growing in the securing cotton. As she pulled the cloth down, she kept her eyes on his face. His face was nothing, the usual undistracted look, but something else she hasn't seen in the Uchiha's eyes for a very long time was also there, vulnerability. She loved seeing him in his weak state. It was a rare thing to see, so it was her favorite face of his. She paused in pulling down the sticky cloth.

She looked up at Itachi, who had a scowl on his face. This only made her smirk. She pushed herself off the bed and fidgeted with her leather corset to move it in the right places. She then walked over to her closet. During the whole time she could feel Itachi's eyes burning into her back. Sakura returned from the closet wearing a short black skirt over her crotchless panties and a thin jacket over her shoulder. Along with the smudges of ice cream topping gone, now replaced with her wet red lip-gloss. She walked back over to Itachi's side and closed up the ice cream condiments and started blowing out candles she had placed around the room. With a flip her long pink hair, Sakura grabbed the expensive looking purse hanging on her bathroom doorknob and began walking to her room door. Itachi's voice stopped her on the way out.

"Where are you going? I'm still handcuffed here." He questioned with a growl.

She chuckled and turned around with a smile. ''Well, since you got me all hot and bothered, I'm going to go see Sasuke.''

Itachi's left eye twitched. ''What was even the point of this?''

''I told you already, this is my own personal revenge,'' Sakura started with another teeth showing smile, ''don't wait up. I'll be back around midnight.''

He looked over at the clock on the other side of the room. It read nine ten. Itachi stopped his own sentence when he heard her front door slam. He then looked over at the fucking fuzzy handcuffs keeping him to the bed. There had to be a key somewhere. His dark eyes searched all the room. He quit after a minute of heavy looking. His eye then looked at the ice cream toppings. He was never eating ice cream again. This was one of those traumatizing experiences he would never forget in his life. One look at ice cream or any type of sweet that contained the same ingredients would make him angry and sick to his stomach. Itachi started looking the other way, but stopped when a glint in the cherry jar caught his eye. He looked closer and saw a heart shaped key. Itachi absolutely hated cherries. He shook his head and laid it on the pillow. Sakura Haruno finally got her own personal revenge.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please. :P**

**-Kinky**


End file.
